In conventional carpet washing machines the distributing unit for the detergent fluid and the scavenging agent are transferred in the direction of the rolls and with the nozzles of the distributing unit, the detergent fluid and/or the scavenging agent are sprayed on the surface of the carpet. In these machines, a separate source of power and a mechanism is needed for moving the distributing unit. This moving mechanism is positioned inside the frame of the machine and forms a part of the distributing unit. The mechanism, disposed inside the frame, is subject to very humid conditions and it is either expensive or undependable. The drying devices are positioned after the rolls and arranged to blow dry air on the surfaces of the carpets. The dryers used in conventional carpet washing machines are not efficient.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a machine for washing carpets, wherein the distributing unit of the detergent fluid and/or the scavenging agent is arranged to be moved by a simple and cost effective construction. Additionally, the aim with the invention is to provide a machine for washing carpets, wherein the drying device is simple in construction and efficient.